


she makes me laugh

by WattStalf



Series: Problematic OTP [22]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Edie is underage, F/M, First Kiss, Homophobic Language, Loss of Virginity, Rule 63, Vaginal Sex, im being too nice to my otp again, lord please stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>How'd you like that, funny girl?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	she makes me laugh

**Author's Note:**

> I'm garbage, hahahahhahahah kill me. There's no excuse for this, but I wrote it anyway.

Her mouth had gotten her into this, but that seemed to be the source of a lot of Edie's problems. Not that this was a problem; in fact, it was quite the opposite and was, in fact, something she had wanted for a really, _really_ long time. But it had all started because of an argument, because she was mouthing off, because she had pushed Sal a little far and he had retaliated.

It had started when Edie had gotten a little too brutal in a fight, and Sal had told her that her behavior had been unnecessary. She had replied that she had done pretty good, considering he hadn't lifted a finger, to which  _he_ had replied that he didn't really need to do anything and that he was just in this for the publicity anyway.

This had only lead to further argument, because even though Edie liked him more than she cared to admit, she couldn't stand to feel insulted, and maybe the fact that she liked him only made that worse. She had insisted that she didn't need help and that she was tougher than him, and he had said that he could probably take her in a fight any time, if he really wanted to. That was when Edie had snapped and called him a “dainty little faggot”, and Sal had cornered her then, looking ready to fight.

Instead, he had kissed her, something she had spent a lot of time thinking about but had never expected, especially not right then. But that was what he did, intent on proving her accusation wrong, at the very least. It was Edie's first, and she wasn't really sure what she was supposed to do, but Sal seemed experienced enough and he bit at her lip, causing her to moan in surprise.

Sal pulled back, smirking in triumph, and Edie found that, for the first time in a while, she had no idea what to say. She'd wanted a chance with him since the day she'd met him, but she'd never been able to figure out how to pursue, and now that he seemed to be giving her an opening, she still didn't know how any of this worked.

“How'd you like that, funny girl?” he asked, looking down at her.

“What was...what was that for?”

“You were calling me names, so I had to disprove what I could.” His smirk grew as he shrugged.

“But...really, why did you do that?” she asked, cursing the fact that she was probably visibly blushing. She was entirely out of her depth in this department, made uncharacteristically shy.

“Same reason I do everything. Because I wanted to, and because I can.” His smile stirred up feelings in her that no one ever had before and she fidgeted.

“I know, but was it because...” She paused, swallowing. “Was it because ya like me or...or somethin'?”

Sal laughed and she cringed; she had said the wrong thing and now he was making fun of her, just like what she had been afraid would happen. She didn't know  _why_ he made her so weak, why she couldn't talk tough with him or why she cared so much about his opinion, but ever since the first time they met, she'd been knocked completely off balance by Sal.

“'Course I like you, kid,” he said. “I mean, out of the team, you're definitely not the worst.” It was a nice compliment, but it wasn't really what she wanted to hear from him and she sighed.

When he noticed, he said, “Hey, let's put it this way: you make me laugh, you know?” It still wasn't what Edie wanted to hear, but she also didn't want to push her luck any further and so she nodded, trying her best to look cool and collected. If she played her cards right, this could still work out alright for her.

Sal was giving her a look she couldn't quite read. It was almost one of appraisal, but there was more to it than that and there was a knowing glint in his eyes. Edie felt exposed like this, even though she had done nothing to expose herself that she was aware of. Her heart was loud in her ears and there was a heat spreading between her legs, and she wanted to break the silence, but she found that she simply could not speak.

“Do you live nearby?” asked Sal at last.

“Who wants to know?” she shot back, hoping that she sounded at least a little bit cool and mysterious.

“Well, if we're going to do this, I'd rather it not be in the streets. I was hoping you had somewhere more private,” he said with a grin, and her mouth fell open in shock as the meaning of his words really sunk in.

“P-private?” she stammered, her face going red. “Y-you mean for...?”

“Unless you don't think you're up for it,” he replied casually. “I wouldn't want to push you into anything, of course.” There was a challenge written all over his face, and even if Edie hadn't desperately wanted him from day one, she had never been able to resist a challenge.

“Sure, sure, I don't live too far from here. Just, ya know, ya can't tell anyone or I'll-”

“I already know your name, Miss Edie Blake. If I wanted to expose your identity, I could have done that a long time ago.” He smirked. “Lead the way.”

She lead the way, keeping silent the entire time. Her heart was racing and she was so overcome with desire for him that she almost forgot that she was honestly incredibly nervous. Just being alone with him made things difficult for her, but this was something on an entirely different level. And she still didn't know what, if anything, all of this meant to him, and if they would ever see each other in the same light. She hated how badly she wanted Sal to like her.

“Ain't much,” she said, as she opened the door to her small apartment, “but it's all I got.” She'd never been embarrassed of her living quarters before, had never cared much for cleanliness, but she wished she had at least straightened up a little. Not that Sal really seemed to mind; in fact, he sauntered in like he owned the place, throwing open the door to her bedroom.

“Come on, Edie. As much as I'd love to take my time with this, I really don't have all night.” She followed him, stopping short in the doorway as she watched him shed his costume. _This_ was something she'd dedicated a fair share of her time to thinking about, but she'd never really been able to envision what it would be like in person.

Sal was slender, but lean, and so damn beautiful that it didn't seem fair that all those looks were wasted on a man when Edie was an plain as she was. She realized with a sudden panic that she would be expected to undress as well, and she hoped that the sight of her would not be such a disappointment that he left. Walking the rest of the way into the room, she didn't face him while she took her own costume off, and she left her mask on, though she couldn't really say why.

“Alright, funny girl, why don't you let me have a look at you?” he asked, and she steeled herself, turning to face him and scowling a bit. “Aw, come on, can't my favorite comedian spare me a smile?”

Her smile was small and artificial, and she clenched her fists to hide the fact that her hands were shaking. She'd faced off against countless criminals, but nothing had left her quite so terrified as this. And then Sal pulled her in for another kiss, and she forgot everything, letting him wedge his tongue into her mouth and ease her back onto her bed, straddling her.

“I know this is your first time,” he said, breaking the kiss, “so don't try to deny it. I also know you're a little younger than you claim to be. I'm not letting either of those things bother me tonight, so you just enjoy yourself, funny girl.”

Her breath caught in her throat as he reached one hand between her legs, and he smirked when he felt just how wet she was. He made a remark about her being ready, but her head was swimming and she could barely make out anything he said as she tried to relax and get ready for this. She at least knew that she was supposed to relax, and that it didn't hurt nearly as bad if she did.

It still hurt like hell, and it was pretty hard to relax as he pushed himself inside of her, but she grit her teeth and took it because this was Sal, and this was all she had ever wanted from him. And she had never really minded pain in the first place, and when she let herself get lost in it, it really did start to feel good. She cried out for him, and he grinned down at her, grunting as he began to thrust into her.

Once the pain began to subside, that was when she really got into it, and she couldn't control herself, moaning for him and begging him to never stop. He kept up a nearly perfect pace, and she could feel something building within herself that she had only experienced twice, and only by her own hand. This felt bigger, somehow, and she was overcome as she was pushed over the edge, barely managing to cut herself off as she began to cry, “I lo-”

If Sal noticed, he didn't say anything.

Instead, he kept jerking his hips into her, working toward his own release. Suddenly, he gave a little chuckle, and she flinched as he reached down for her face. All he did, however, was remove her mask and toss it to the side, getting his first good look at her face in whole. “You're really kinda cute like this,” he murmured, just before he suddenly pulled out of her, coming onto the sheet without so much as an apology. Edie couldn't say that she minded.

Sal fell into bed beside her as he caught his breath, giving her a lazy grin. She was made shy once more, wishing that she at least had her mask, knowing that it wouldn't do her much good if she did. There was nothing left to hide from Sal and she only wished that he would admit that it meant the same to him as it did to her. But she had a feeling that things would never progress to that point, no matter how much she wanted them to.

“That a blast, funny girl,” he said after a moment. “But I need to get going. Still think I'm a dainty little faggot?”

Edie shook her head, unable to form a response, and he got up to get his costume back on while she lay in her bed, watching him in fascination. She wondered if she would ever understand what could make a man so beautiful, and what could make a girl like her actually give a damn for once.

She knew that what she was doing was stupid, but still she couldn't stop herself as she repeated her question from earlier. “Do you like me?”

“Huh? Edie, I already told you that I do.”

“I know, I know, but you know damn well that wasn't what I meant,” she grumbled, sitting up and hardly managing eye contact. She was blushing furiously. “I don't care if ya don't, I just gotta know, okay?”

When Sal smiled at him this time, it wasn't a smirk, or even a playful grin, like Edie had grown so used to. There was a softness in his features that she didn't see often, and there was not a trace of malice in his light chuckle.

“Oh, Edie,” he said, “you really are much cuter than one would think. I _do_ like you quite a bit, if only because you're one of the most interesting people I know. I'll tell you what, maybe one of these days, I'll take you out somewhere. No masks or costumes required, just the two of us.”

It wasn't much, but it was more than Edie thought she'd ever get from him, and even when he was long gone, she couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> blehhhhh


End file.
